Little Fox
by XaShi
Summary: chapter 4, 5, and 6 are up! [incmplete]
1. The Highway

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam characters; I DO OWN Little Fox, Kitten, and Jessica. So please do not try to steal them. Thank you.

The Highway

Chapter 1

After the fog dispersed, Little Fox, a small child around 5 years old, found himself standing at the side of a pitch black river. Or so he thought. Just at that particular moment, a gigantic 18 wheeler came whizzing by.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Fox screamed at the top of his lungs, and hid behind a patch of blackberry bushes. Not long after a tow truck, a red Firebird, and some other junky cars go by, Little Fox was way to scared to move. He just sat there crying until he wet himself (which just made him cry even harder), and eventually cried himself to sleep.

3 years later...

"Man, this is BORING... and... and I AM hungry!" Duo complained for the thousandth time that day.

"Ooh, would you shut your trap." Quatra said calmly, not even looking up from the book he was reading in the back of the car.

"Quatra, how can you deal with Duo's whining so easily? If it were me, I would have cut out his tongue by now!"

"Oohhh, wu-man, how can you be so insensitive! Cat would never hurt his best friend..." Duo whined.

"Hahahaha! Yeah right, like Quatra didn't beat you to a pulp last week when you ate Jessica' s birthday cake he made for her!" Wufia exclamed, as an after thought he added "And don't call me wu-man my name is WUFIA, _baka._"

"Oh, shut up!"yelled Duo as he tryed to punch Wufia, who was conveniently driving the car at that moment.

" Hey! Stop that, AAAHHHHHHH!"

(Screeeeccchhhhh, crash!)

"Now, look what you did! The car is smashed and we are stranded" Quatra half screamed and half chastized.

"Sorry," Wufia and Duo said, looking dejected and sad.

" Well, you should be!"

Fox was suddenly awoke by a loud crash followed by someone yelling. _Where the heck am I,_ he wondered. Standing up, he decided to go and see what all the commotion was about. Carefully he slipped through the underbrush, only to see that a hugh, shiny monster had, seemingly, tried to eat a much larger tree. _What in all of Gogthor is that, that monster supposed to be? Oh well, it's not moving and there are some people nearby, maybe they can help me 'cause I'm really thirsty and hungry._

Gathering up all his courage and taking a deep breath, Little Fox stepped out into the open and called out tentatively, "hello."


	2. Big Bag of Chedder Cheese Popcorn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam characters; I DO OWN Little Fox, Kitten, and Jessica. So please do not try to steal them. Thank you

**CHEDDER CHEESE POPCORN!**

Chapter 2

Turning simultaneously, Quatra, Duo, and Wufia openly stared at an 8-year-old child, with green cat eyes, and cinnamon-brown hair.

"Um, Hi." Wufia and Duo said.

"Hello, little boy." Quatra said, "What are you doing out here, so far from town?"

"I don't know. What about you, why are you out here?" Fox responded.

"We were just passing through. Can you tell us where your parents are?" Quatra asked. Little Fox quickly looked down at the ground as he remembered his family's horrific fate. Quatra, seeing that the boy was about to cry, quickly changed the subject. "My name is Quatra, and this is Wufia and Duo. What is your name?"

Smiling, Fox told Quatra and asked if they had anything to drink.

"No, sorry." Duo responded.

"Do you live around here?" Wufia asked

"No."

"Are you lost?" Quatra [this time]

"Yes."

"Wait here for a few minutes, okay?" Quatra asked.

"Kay."

Quatra turned and walked over to Duo and Wufia.

Duo's thoughts up until now

_This kid is kind of cool. He has green cat eyes. I've never seen anyone with green cat eyes before. Wait, did he just say he wanted something to drink? That means he is thirsty, and thirsty people are usually hungry and thirsty, which means he wants food. [Gasp] If he wants food he might steal it from someone, namely me . . . _

_He's going to steal my big bag of chedder cheese popcorn! I have to hide it. Where am I going to hide my big bag of chedder cheese popcorn? Wait a minute, [another gasp] where is my big bag of chedder cheese popcorn_?_ [Starts frantically looking around]_

Not being able to find his popcorn, Duo asked Quatra just as he turned away from Little Fox to talk to Duo and Wufia.

"What are we going to do with this kid?" Quatra whispered, while ignoring Duo's question.

"We? What do you mean we? That kid is trying to steal my big bag of chedder cheese popcorn! I'm not doing anything with him!" Duo hissed at Quatra. Quatra heaved a sigh and prepared to tell Duo to shut up.

"Look, Duo, first off, he is not trying to steal from you. Second, he is obviously lost and scared. So, we have to help him," Quatra paused to calm down before continuing, "Besides, it was your fault the car is currently smashed into a tree, so you are going to help whether you want to or not!"

Seeing Quatra in such a malevolent mood shut Duo up really quick.

"I guess we take him with us. We can get Heero to hack into the Social Security's mainframe and see what kind of information he can get concerning Little Fox. Then, we can decide what to do next." Wufia suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Now, to get out of here, "Quatra turned to Duo and asked. "May I borrow your cell phone? Mine was destroyed in the car crash."

Several hours later they were picked up by Jessica and taken to her house where they spent the night. The next morning, Jessica decided that Little Fox needed some new clothes, so she took him shopping at the mall. Everyone else opted to stay behind.

Quatra, Duo and Wufia went into the kitchen to get a snack while Heero started hacking into the mainframe of the Social Security office. Trowa was away on some secret mission and wouldn't be back until the next day.

"Hey Cat, I was thinking . . . "

"You shouldn't think, Duo, you might hurt yourself." Wufia interjected.

Duo blinked and stared at Wufia for a moment, he then said, "You know what, Wufia, you are absolutely correct, but please don't worry to much about me. If I have survived this long without causing any permanent damage to myself I believe I can survive another few seconds. NOW! On with my thought process. We have no idea how long Fox has been on his own, right? So, shouldn't we take him to a vet, I mean, a doctor or hospital? He could, like, have some deadly viruses or something. That way we can make sure he doesn't make us sick or something?"

"Well, I surprised. I believe that is the smartest thing I have heard you say in a very long time." Wufia said.

Wufia was honestly surprised, because Duo had a tendency to: (a) run all his words together, (b) talk so fast you could not keep up with what he was talking about, or (c) talk for hours about things that were of no importance what so ever.

"Not funny, Wuffy," Duo retorted.

"Call me, Wuffy one more time and I'll ..."

"Do nothing at all. Wufia, Duo, stop arguing for one moment and I will tell you what I found, okay?" Heero interrupted.

"Okay." Duo said.

"Sure, tell us what you found." Wufia said.

"Nothing." Heero said.

Frowning Quatra asked, "What do you mean Nothing?"

"Well, I decided to check the police department's missing persons file first. Noone has reported a child of Fox's description or name missing. Finding nothing I then hack into Social Security's mainframe. As far as they are concerned, Little Fox does not even exist. I even check all the files in every state, country, and space colony. I still came up with nothing on Little Fox." Heero reported.


	3. A Visit to the Vet?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam characters; I DO OWN Little Fox, Kitten, and Jessica. So please do not try to steal them. Thank you.

A Visit to the . . . Vet?

Ch.3

"Finally! It took forever and a day to get here. How come it took so long, Cat? I know, you weren't driving fast enough, next time let me drive! I can get us there faster. It will take, like, three seconds and not..." Duo's incessant talking was suddenly interrupted by a yank on his braided hair.

"What was that...Ow!" Heero yanked Duo's hair again and again, until Duo went silent. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Heero." Trowa whispered, least he provoke Duo. Quatra quickly found a space and parked the car.

"Okay everyone you may disembark." Quatra said.

"Disembark? What does that mean? Does it mean I can talk again? Does it? Does it? Huh?" Duo rambled. Everyone ignored him as they got out of the car.

"Come on Duo." Fox said with a cute little smile.

This being the first time Fox had spoken sense breakfast that morning, Duo was shocked into silence. Duo had completely forgotten about Fox being there, so he briefly wondered, _who is this kid and where the heck are we?_ Then Duo realized that he was still sitting in the car, and everyone was walking away. He Decided to follow. Getting up, Duo was stopped by the seatbelt, which he quickly unbuckled and run to catch up with the others. Coming up behind Little Fox, Duo scooped the boy up and set him on his shoulders. Fox giggled at the crazed man that was carrying him.

Once inside the doctors office, they were told to wait in the lounge. Duo, of course, immediately spotted a T.V. and turned it on. Unfortunately, the only things on all three hundred channels was Barney, Blues Clues, and theNews.

"Ahh, what's wrong with this T.V.? Where's all the bad stuff little children are not supposed to watch? Those poor children, deprived of all the "R" rated movies. They'll never have nightmares at this rate," Duo complained.

Umm, Duo, they kind of don't want the children to have nightmares," Quatra said.

"Oh, okay." Duo flopped down on the overstuffed couch with a sigh and tried to think of something interesting to do while he waited.

After a full five minutes of silence, Quatra began to get nervous; Duo's extended silence was not normal-it usually ended in disaster. Quatra then noticed Heero and Trowa eyeing Duo suspiciously, and slowly slipping closer to him. Quatra relaxed a little. This, after all, was the reason Heero and Trowa came in the first place. Duo wouldn't be doing anything stupid with those two around. The world, for now, was safe.

"Little Fox? Is that right or is it a joke?" the doctor, Mr. Fitch, inquired.

"No, it's not a joke. Some young men found this child abandoned on the side of a road a couple of days ago. The kid said that was his name. He is here for a physical, a flu shot, and some other medical tests," the nurse sitting at the check-in counter explained.

Walking into the waiting room, Mr. Fitch spotted the boy sitting calmly in the lap of Quatra Winner, the wealthiest teenager alive! Paling a little and taking a step back, he thought this must be a reward sent from heaven. The Winner family was always giving donations to hospitals and other health care units. He never thought one of the Winner family would come to his pediatrician's office. Mr. Fitch glance down at his clipboard and pretended to read something. Maybe if he was extremely polite and as helpful as possible he could get a donation.

"Little Fox, please come with me," Mr. Fitch said while giving the boy a warm smile.

"Oh! Oh! Can I come to, me to, please? I'll be good, I will, I will, please?" Duo exclaimed while jumping up and down.

Mr. Fitch stared at Duo for a minute. "Are you an crack or something?" Mr. Fitch asked. He honestly didn't mean to say it out loud, but it just came out on its own.

Grinning like a mad man Duo responded in a sing-song voice "Yes! No! Maybe so! I don't know!"

"Please excuse Duo's excessive Hyper activeness Mr..."

"Fitch. My name is Mr. Fitch."

"Mr. Fitch. I am Quatra Winner and I want to thank you for taking us in on such short notice. I honestly did not believe that anyone would give us an appointment so soon." Quatra lowered his voice. "Especially since it was Duo who made the call. You see, Duo slipped into a coffee shop yesterday morning and has been acting like this ever since. Please forgive his behavior.

Fifteen minutes later, Quatra was at the receptionist's desk paying for the visit, which had gone well. (Not counting the cruel comment Duo made about how the nurse was going to cut off little Fox's foot, causing Fox to Kick the nurse in the mouth and run screaming out of the room.)

"Mr. Winner, one more thing," Mr. Fitch said as Quatra turned to leave.

"Is this about the nurse getting kicked? Because..." Quatra started to apologize.

"No, no! It's not that, It's just that while I was examining Fox, I noted that Duo showed all the signs of someone who has ADHD, and I thought you might want to know that there is a medicine that will calm him down. If, If you want, I can prescribe it to Duo, but you would have to find away to get Duo to take it. I will not charge you for an extra visit and the medicine is inexpensive." Mr. Fitch finished quickly.

"Sure that would be wonderful!" Quatra exclaimed.

"Let me go get the forms and write up the prescriptionn It'll only take a minute."


	4. A Voice at Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam characters; I DO OWN Little Fox, Kitten, and Jessica. So please do not try to steal them. Thank you.

**I want to put a special thanks here for my bestestest friend and soon to be Psychiatrist. RAcHel (a.k.a. Raven) you helpeded to keep me on track and remember to type up and write my stories.THANKS!!!! (ps. say hi to Steve and Amy for me and the 3 kiba)**

"speech"

_thoughts and/or things going on inside the brain._

'another language'

A Voice at Dinner

ch4

It was dinner time, nothing special because they had just relocated to a new safe house. The last one had been blown up while they were at the doctor's office, thankfully Jessica had gone to the airport to pick up Kitten from her visit to Aunt Hilde, and Wufei was in the colonies on a mission and wouldn't be back for who knows how long. Anyway, it was a few minutes after they had started eating when Fox suddenly heard a voice saying, "_food, plate, drink, wall, piece of lettuce on Heero's plate, I wonder what I'm going to have for lunch tomorrow. Where did Kitten get that stuffed rabbit?"_

Fox stopped eating and looked around to see who had spoken, but everyone was quietly eating their dinner. "_Who the hell is talking"_ Fox thought.

Duo at this point stops eating, looks up and asks, "Steve?" Everyone at the table stopped eating and stared at Duo for a moment before promptly returning to their meal. For you see they were much too afraid to asked Duo what he was talking about, they knew what would come about from that question all to well.

Duo turns his thoughts inward and asks, "_Amy, did Steve say something just now? __And why does he sound like a munchkin?"_

_Amy responds, "I don't know who that was, but it definantly was not Steve."_

_Duo asks, "really? thats odd, then, where is Steve?_

"_Steve got distracted by the little, blinking light on the VCR. You know, the green one. Anyway. he is currently gazing at it, sort of in a trance." Amy_ _informs Duo._

_Duo,_ _"A trance?"_

_Amy explains, "Trance basically means he has not moved in over an hour._

_Duo exclaims, "Oooh! I've done that before! It's fun!"_

Fox has been listening to the conversation going on inside Duo's head and has now figured out where the voice came from. Smirking Fox decides to screw around with Duo a little. So, he enters the conversation by thinking_, "Hi!"_

_"Who is this?" Duo asks._

_Fox , not ready to reveal his identity, says,_ "_It's me!"_

_With out missing a beat Duo immediately responds, "Really, cool! I'm me to!"_

_Amy, who actually thinks, says,_ "_Who, pray tell, is me?"_

_Smirking Fox responds_ "_A friend of Duo, who are you?"_

_Amy airily replies,_ "_I am Duo's conscience."_

_Fox doubtingly says,_ _"Righhht. _(A moment of silence) _Okay, Duo do you know who I am?"_

_Duo cheerfully responds,_ "_an evil little munchkin that is trying to take over my brain."_

(A really long moment of silence) "_Sure, you just keep telling yourself that, and when the poeple in the white coats come to take you away and put you in a padded room just maybe, they will give you a rubber cookie."_

Excitedly bouncing in his seat Duo exclaims, "yay I love cookies! Especially chocolate chip."

Quatra promtly excuses himself from the table, the other pilots hastily follow his example.

Sometime later.

"Wufei, are you a hermaphrodite?" Duo asked so suddenly that it caused Wufei to cut his arm on his sword, which he was conveniently sharpening.

"Duo, do you even know what that means?" Wufei asked after a minute of cursing.

"Not a clue, but Steve wanted me to ask you; so, I did." Duo responded with a huge grin on his face. "So, are you a hermaphrodite or not? Steve really wants to know."

Blushing Wufei said, "No, I am not a hermaphrodite." he then got up and left the room to tend to the gash in his arm.

Duo closed his eyes and sat very still, his lips moving ever so slightly, as if he were consulting some inner voice.

_"Well what was his answer?"_ _Steve asked impatiently_.

_"He said no."_

"_Curse those fuzzy pink bunnies, this is all their fault!"_ _Steve ranted._

_"I didn't know rabbits were pink."_ _Duo states._

"_Only the evil ones_ _are,"_ _Steve lowers his voice. "you know, the ones that work for the Queen of pink and have white lab coats on."_

_"That's not true." Fox says just for the sake_ _of an_ _argument._

_Practically screaming his lungs out Steve loudly exclaims, "You dare contradict me?! Do you know who I am? I am the all powerful Master of the universe. I can do anything . . ."_

_Amy calmly interrupts_. "_Except cook."_

_"Oh, yeah, that's right except cook." Steve mutters glumly._

_"And swim."_

_Steve sadly agrees,_ "_and swim."_

_"And . . ."_

_Steve reaches up and pulls his hair while shouting,_ _"Okay, okay! I agree, just leave me alone!"_

Returning from getting a snack Duo asks "_why is Steve mad?"_

_Fox pulls his attention away from Steve and Amy's bickering to answer, "Ami proved that Steve couldn't do everything."_

"_Oh, that's sad. Now I'm sad."_

_Wanting to cheer Duo up fox suggest they play a game. Fox called it Italian phrases._

_"Okay Duo, rules of this game are simple. first rule is to learn as many sayings as you can in the Italian language. the second rule is you must say your phrase to some one esle, like Trowa, and you must pronounce it correctly or you will lose points. To earn points you must say it correctly. You get 1 point per word and 2 points per phrase. Got that?" Fox explained._

_"Yes, I got it. but, where am I going to learn Italian? I am not very good at learning other languages." Duo questions_

_"Well I guess I could teach you a few to get you started."_ _Fox suggests._ All this time Fox is so kindly thinking about how much fun he was going to have vicariously terrorizing the other pilots. "_Okay, we will start off simple, repeat after me._ (1)_ 'Lei, il mio amico, è una mucca.' "_

_Duo repeats what Fox said._

_"Great here's another one._ (2)_ 'Lei il mio amico ha il IO.Q. di una roccia, ma uno sguardo un come inteligent come una lumaca.' "_

A little while latter

Wufei has bandaged his arm and was going to report that he would not be able to take anymore missions for a while. It was not a good idea to pilot a gundam when half your blood was on the out side of your body. As Wufei made his way to the computer room he thought to himself_, I cannot believe Duo would ask me a question like that, A hermaphrodite? Really, what was he thinking? sigh i am going to have to ask Quatra if he has thought of away to get Duo to take that medicine . . . "_

"What happened to your arm?" Trowa interrupted Wufei's thoughts.

"Oh, I guess I cut myself." Wufei replied absentmindedly before returning to his thoughts.

(not sure how to write this next part, because Wufei is not as imaginative as Duo. So forgive the writing style change. Thanks! :-)

Wufei: _I still cannot beleive he asked me that. why . . ._

Fox:_ He asked because Steve wanted to know._

Wufei:_ What the HELL! Not good, not good, not good, I'm going insane. I am hearing voices._

Fox: _'Baka_'

Wufei: _Huh?_

Fox: _First, your not insane - at least I don't think you are. Second, only ONE voice, singular not plural. Third, Hi!_

Wufei: . . . . ?

Fox: _Please, stop thinking like Duo. Its starting to scare me. Oh, and Steve wants me to ask you somthing._

Wufei: _Umm, Ookay._

_(a few seconds go by)_

Wufei: _What?. . . Hello, . . . anyone there?_

(Back to normal writting. :-)

"I think Duo is rubbing off on Wufei." Trowa commented to Heero.

"Really? that can't be good." Heero then changes the subject, "I think I will go fix dinner."

"Sure, you do that. I'm going to check on the children." Trowa says as he walks out of the room.

Heero heads for the kitchen to fix dinner_. I guess I can try to slip Duo's medication into his food and hope he doesn't notice._

2 hours later

Everyon is sitting down at dinner eating. Duo (poor thing) has unwittingly taken the medication, so he is quiet. Fox decides to mess with Wufei by innocently (yeah right.) asking, "Wufei, where do babies come from?"

Wufei chokes on his food, and Heero beats on Wufei's back until he stops. Not knowing how to respond he asks "What?" Stalling for time as he looks to Quatra for help, but Quatra just shrugs helplessly. So, Wufei looks to all the others, but they give the same response as Quatra.

Fox repeats the Question.

"why don't we talk about this after dinner?" Wufei suggests

"No, I want to know right now! Where do Babies come from?" Fox demands.

**How will Wufei get out of this situation? Only they know.(photo shot of earth as an alian spaceship goes by) Don't you love cliffhangers? will this is my reveange for not reviewing, when i get five reviews from five different people i will write more. **

(1) you my friend are a cow.

(2) you my friend have the I.Q. of a rock, but look as Inteligent as a snail.


	5. ending the bunny dance and onto work! i ...

1**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam characters; I DO OWN Little Fox, Kitten, and Jessica. So please do not try to steal them. Thank you.

**You people need to review more.**

Magic Bunny Dance

Chapter 4 continued.

"No! I want to know right now. Where do babies come from?" Fox demands.

Not seeing any way out of this Wufei says the first thing that comes to mind. "Eggs?"

Somewhat pacified, Fox responds, "What eggs?"

"Uh, magic rabbit eggs." Wufei said. He suddenly wished that Heero had not given Duo the medication.

"Really?" Fox asks, smiling sweetly at Wufei from across the table.

"Er, yeah . . . you see . . . uh . . . when a mommy and a daddy wants to have a baby they . . . uh, um. . .do the 'bunny dance' " Wufei said haltingly.

"The bunny dance?" Heero questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Turning to Heero, Wufei hissed, "Shut up! If you don't like how I'm explaining you do it."

Quickly turning away Heero returned to his meal quietly.

"Yes, they do the 'bunny dance' to . . .honor the great and all powerful magic bunny king." Quatra, who was sitting to the left of Fox, said. He couldn't help it, he just had to put in his two bits. Wufei glared with extreme dislike, hate is such a cruel word, at Quatra.

"So, then what?" Fox asked, he loved playing the act of an innocent child.

"Uh. . .well, they have to do the 'bunny dance' at the right time, the right way and on the right day. Or else it will be all wrong and they'll have to do it again." Wufei said, trying to salvage the situation.

"What does the bunny dance look like?" Fox asked. Quatra starts coughing. Trowa, who was sitting to the right of Quatra, asked if he was alright.

"You'll find out when you are older." Wufei said.

"Why?"

"Because . . . well, just because." Wufei said, he was running out of ideas.

"Oh, then what?"

"Er, well . . . If the mommy and Daddy get it right then . . . um . . . the Magic Bunny King will send . . . a messenger stork with the egg to the mommy and daddy. Then the mommy hatches the egg and you get a baby." Wufei sighed with relief_ Glad that's over with._ he thought.

Smirking Fox giggles and says, "Oh . . . he he he. It's okay if you don't know where babies come from, all you had to do was say so." All the adults stare at Fox. Fox grinned at them. "Everyone knows that babies come from cabbage patches." Fox gets up and goes to bed, leaving five completely confused, and one heavily medicated, adults sitting at the table. After a few minutes of silence Jessica says, "Well, that was odd and embarrassing

Chapter 5

The next morning Wufei and Duo took the children out to play in the park. Really they were using the children as cover so the could they could spy on what they believe was an OZ weapons distributing base that was not 200 yards for the park. The kids had their uses.

Anyway, Fox is found sitting on a bench reading a book when he heard a shout from wufei, "Duo Maxwell! I can't believe you, . . . Dammit. . . Get back here," Duo goes racing by with wufei in hot pursuit. Wufei reaches out and grabs the end of Duo's braid. Smirking Wufei stops running and jerks duo backwards, putting his leg behind Duo to ensure he trips, Wufei easily and quickly maneuvers Duo into a laying position on the bench.

"Ow!" Duo's arms cartwheeled as he tries, miserably, to regain his balance. Wufei pinned his victims arms and sat on him, one leg on either side.  
"Sorry to disturb you Fox," Wufei looked at Fox then back to his victim and grinned evilly.  
"What do you have to say for yourself now Maxwell?" he asked.

Looking passed Wufei's head Duo responds. "Look treasure from the sky." Wufei looks up.

At the same time Fox, who was completely ignoring Duo and Wufei's antics, read this passage in his book, " . . . and a substance appears . . ." these being the last four words on the page, Fox was unable to turn said page and read on because he notices a white pasty 'substance appear' on Duo's face. Any closer and it would have landed on poor Wufei.

Looking sadly up at the sky Duo, in all seriousness, rhymes, "Birdie, Birdie in the sky, Why'd you do that in my eye?"

"That's gross, go wash your face Maxwell." Wufei gets off of Duo and walks away in disgust.

Suddenly Fox starts to laugh, he laughs so hard that he falls off the bench and starts rolling on the ground.

"What's so funny Fox" Duo asks curiously as sits up and wipes the 'substance' that 'appeared' off his face.

"I was reading 'a substance appears, ha ha ha, and (snicker) a substance appeared (giggle) on your face! Ha ha ha ha." Fox managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter.

Sighing Duo rolled his eyes and went in search of Wufei, once found they both completed their mission. Wufei took Fox and went back to the safe house, while Duo hopped on a plane (literally) to meet up with Heero for emergency back up on a mission.

Chapter 6

six days later

It was a quiet day on L2 after their mission. So, they had decided to relax a little before they went back to the main safe house the next morning. Heero was reclining on the couch with a good book while Duo was in the shower. It was about noon time when the door bell rang. Heero look up from is book, and the list he was making, to glare at the door willing the person to go way. The doorbell rang again and Duo yelled, "Heero could you see to the person at the door?"

Now, normally Heero would have done this, but he was feeling especially annoyed to day. So, he yelled back, "Get the door yourself." Duo did exactly that.

Sigh, Duo clambered out of the shower, "making me get the door, I'm in the shower! . . . No respect . . . Big Meany." He grumbled as he walked to the door. Opening it Duo smiled at the nun "hello, how may I help you?" he said politely.

"Good Day-ay, um, I uh, donate,er ,I, Come um" the nun blushed a deep shad of red and just couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked tipping his head to the side curiously. Looking up Heero pulled out his gun and shot at the nun's head, missing purposely because he know Duo would be angry if he killed a nun. Screaming the nun ran away as Heero walked up behind Duo and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist.

"MINE!" Heero growled at the retreating nun's back.

Turning to Heero Duo glared at him, "that was rude and uncalled for. How could you do that to such a kind young nun?" Duo did an about face and stomp through the livingroom, bedroom, and into the bathroom to finish his shower before the warm water turned cold.

About 15seconds later

The door slammed open and in walk a very upset nun. This nun was much older than the one before, but this was no ordinary nun. This nun knows Duo personally and she was not very happy. Mrs. Nun, as we will call her, marched directly through the livingroom, bedroom, and into the bathroom. Without so much as batting an eye lash Mrs. Nun ripped the shower curtain open reach in and grab Duo by the hair and dragged him out of the shower. Glaring at Duo she starts to yell, "how dare you Indecently expose your male body parts to a celibate nun! She is. . . Blah Blah"

Duo tunes the nun out as he starts to get dress. Once dress Duo walks out of the house down the front lawn and towards a blue van parked on the side of the road. Knocking on the side of the van Duo shifted nervously as he waited for them to open the door. It finally did.

Mrs. Nun stood tapping her foot on the ground as she glared at Duo waiting for him to apologize.

"I'm really sorry for answering the door with out any clothes on please forgive me. I wasn't thinking." Duo looked down at the ground sadly.

"It is alright deary, just make sure you are dressed every time you answer the door okay?" The young nun said kindly.

"Yes, I'll do my best to remember. Bye." with that said Duo went back up to the house so he could finish his shower.

Heero, who had been watching all of this happen with a shocked expression on his face, asked Duo, "Who was that?"

In which Duo responds, "an old friend."

Review, please, PLEASE! please Review. :-(

_Dang-it I know it's here somewhere (sounds of rummaging can be heard) Has anyone seen my plot? I think it ran away again. If you find my plot could you please return it? Thanx!_


End file.
